1. Field of Art
This invention relates to the improvement of an agricultural combine. More specifically it relates to an improvement of the concave latch for an agricultural combine.
2. Description of Prior Art
Mechanical harvesting of grain has taken place for decades. However, efforts continue in the attempt to make harvesting operations more efficient and effective. A combine harvester generally includes a head which cuts the crop. The head then moves the cut crop into a feeder house. The feeder house lifts the cut crop into the threshing and separation areas of the combine. The grain is separated from the stalk by a rotor or threshing system. The grain is then moved and stored in a grain tank. The chaff and trash are deposited from the rear of the combine. An operator usually runs these various operations from a glass-enclosed cab. Typically, the cab is located above and behind the head. Conventional and rotary threshing systems typically involve placing the grain between a spinning cylinder and a concave. The concave and cylinder possess protrusions or rubbing elements which rub the grain. This causes the grain to separate from the stalk. The distance between the concave and cylinder is a critical function. Depending on the type and hardness of the grain, the distance between the concave and cylinder is varied. Furthermore, it is often necessary to remove the concave for maintenance or for inserting or removing the rubbing elements. Because of the force placed on the concaves either by crops or the spinning cylinder, a concave typically is built for durability. Most concaves are heavy and difficult to position within a combine.
Most concaves are bolted onto the combine frame making their removal and installation a difficult undertaking. An additional difficulty with existing concaves is the vibrational noise created when the cylinder or rotor is rotating.
Consequently, the need exists for a mechanism which allows for the easy removal of a concave and minimizes the vibrational noise while the threshing system is operating.